prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Bischoff - Sports Entertainment's Most Controversial Figure
Eric Bischoff - Sports Entertainment's Most Controversial Figure is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. Disc 1 *The Controversies *Cody *Detroit Bad Boy *Mentor *Tenacious, Relentless *The Model *AWA *Beer Branding *WCW *Executive Producer *Renegade *The Monday Night War *Answering the Hard Questions *The Downfall *Return *WWE *BHE *Memories Disc 2 *Pop Bottles *Hunting *Grandma *School Times *Believability *New Suits *Travel Tickets *The Television Character *Entrepreneurial Spirit *No Ticky, No Laundry *Creative Control *Flavor Profile *Great-Grandfather Brewer *Horseback Riding *Spider Web of Life *Legends with JBL: Guest Eric Bischoff (Part 1) - September 21, 2015 *Legends with JBL: Guest Eric Bischoff (Part 2) - September 23, 2015 *Eric Bischoff's Top Ten Most Controversial Moments - September 23, 2015 Disc 3 *Ninja Suit Man - AWA Superstars • April 26, 1987 *Eric Bischoff and Greg Gagne Discuss Billy Robinson - AWA All Star Wrestling • January 1991 *Eric goes into the Women's Locker Room - Great American Bash • July 14, 1991 *A Gift for Muhammad Ali - Halloween Havoc • October 23, 1994 *Jackknife Bischoff - Great American Bash • June 16, 1996 *Blind PowerBomb *nWo Bischoff - WCW Monday Nitro • November 25, 1996 *Easy E - WCW Monday Nitro • January 20, 1997 *Eric Fires Randy Anderson - WCW Monday Nitro • January 27, 1997 *Randy Anderson Pleads For His Job -WCW Monday Nitro • February 10, 1997 *Eric Bischoff Playing Eric Bischoff *For Control of Monday Nitro - Eric Bischoff vs. Larry Zbyzsko - WCW Starrcade • December 28, 1997 Eric Challenges Vince McMahon to a Fight WCW Monday Nitro • May 11, 1998 It's Good to Be King WCW Monday Nitro • May 18, 1998 Late Night Imposter nWo Nightcap WCW Monday Nitro • July 20, 1998 Keeping a Secret Eric Bischoff is Named General Manager of RAW RAW • July 15, 2002 Billy and Chuck's Wedding SmackDown • September 12, 2002 Most Fun Ever In the Skybox with Stone Cold Judgment Day • May 18, 2003 No Script Y2J's Highlight Reel with Eric Bischoff and Stone Cold Steve Austin Insurrextion • June 7, 2003 The Trial of Eric Bischoff RAW • December 5, 2005 Blu Ray Extras Eric Interviews Sgt. Slaughter & Baron Von Raschke ESPN Championship Wrestling • October 1, 1989 Eric Interviews Larry Zbyszko & Colonel DeBeers AWA All-Star Wrestling • February 18, 1990 Eric Interviews The Steiner Brothers WCW WorldWide • December 7, 1991 Eric Interviews Vader, Harley Race, & The Taylor Made Man WCW WorldWide • February 1, 1992 Eric Interviews Vinnie Vegas & Harley Race WCW WorldWide • February 22, 1992 Eric Interviews “Stunning” Steve Austin & Madusa WCW WorldWide • April 13, 1992 Eric Gets a Tour of The Fabulous Freebirds Enterprises WCW Power Hour • May 30, 1992 “Colonel” Eric Interviews Sid Vicious & Robert Parker WCW Halloween Havoc • October 24, 1993 Eric Bischoff's “Candid Camera” Gets the Dirt on DDP WCW Pro Wrestling • March 6, 1995 Will the Real Sting Please Stand Up? WCW Monday Nitro • May 12, 1997 Eric Bischoff vs. Vince McMahon WCW Slamboree • May 17, 1998 Miss Elizabeth Tells the World Who the Real “Macho Man” Is WCW Thunder • June 11, 1998 Eric Meets “The Great One” SmackDown • July 18, 2002 Dueling GM's Via Satellite SmackDown • September 19, 2002 “You Will Bear Witness to the Elimination Chamber” RAW • October 21, 2002 Stone Cold “Stuns” Eric Bischoff (Non-Televised Footage) RAW • April 28, 2003 Eric Bischoff vs. Vince McMahon Special Guest Referee: Stone Cold Steve Austin RAW • February 23, 2004 Loser Gets Their Head Shaved Eric Bischoff vs. Eugene Taboo Tuesday • October 19, 2004 The Coach Brings His Mentor Home RAW • September 25, 2006 Images Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00001.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00002.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00003.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00004.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00005.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00006.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00007.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00008.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00009.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00010.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00011.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00012.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00013.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00014.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00015.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00016.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00017.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00018.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00019.jpg Eric Bischoff - Most Controversial Figure.00020.jpg External links * Eric Bischoff - Sports Entertainment's Most Controversial Figure on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases